lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/An Awakening: Age of Fire
Tales of Eä '''is a rather recently created server, using the ''Lord of the Rings mod. ''The server focuses on in depth ''roleplay, battles, building ''and much more. We also make use of several ''plugins ''to help contribute further to a much more effective and exciting server. '''The server is up!!! Server is up! Remember, nothing from the old world has saved, including playerdata IP: 99.198.120.90 Have fun! This server emerged from a past server known as Tales of Ages, ''which unfortunately was closed due to several issues. However, despite this ''Tales of Eä '' was begun and is run by the same staff and is used by the former members of ''Tales of Ages. Rules and Guidelines * Use common sense. * Mild swearing is permitted, however heavier swearing is not tolerated. * Spamming is not permitted, doing so shall result in a mute. * Griefing, is under no circumstances acceptable and offenders shall be banned. Raiding is acceptable in wartime but frowned upon. * X-Ray texture packs and mods are forbidden. * The terms of battle are decided by the leaders of the opposing sides. If neither side can agree, it may be appealed to a neutral third party. Factions and Groups The server introduces several factions, which you may join including not yet implemented groups such as Easterlings. ''Factions are ruled by certain individuals, who serve as the ruler of the Faction and its associated lands. Players may apply to become the ruler of a faction by doing the following. To achieve the status of rulership over a faction, one must firstly obtain two-hundred positive alignment with their desired faction. Once this has been completed, individuals may apply for assessment by an Admin. These trials consist mainly of the testing of various skills including anything from ''combat to lore. If one passes these trials, they are given the title King, Queen, Lord of their desired faction, and also the right to rule over their factions associated lands. The table below shows the leaders of various factions... * Lothlóriën: WarPig1237 * Isengard: Obsidianwizard * Angband and Mordor: RedExtremeXD * Fangorn: Capt_Percy * Dúnethrim: Cookminers * Ñoldor: Beauhunt_III * Avari: Tylarid * White-Uruks: 7777c * Harad: Pipeweed Pirate Sieges and Battles * The maximum number of units the player may hire is thirty, Trolls and Huorns are counted as three * The specific rules of the particular conflict, are decided by the rules of the two opposing groups * A member of staff must oversee the event, each opposing side must start one-thousand blocks away from there opponents * After all enemies are slaim, the battle is believed to be concluded * If you are not the victors of a battle, you may not resume any other attacks until a further fifteen minutes prior to the previous battle * Surprise attacks are permitted, however only if the owner of the build is present, and is currently within their fortress. All attacks must be declared, however in the case of surprise attacks, attacks be declared once within bowshot. * Fly is not permitted for use in any conflicts, and breaching this rule shall result in a temp-ban Lothlórien new (B21).png|Travel to the fair lands of Eä... Utumno Orc Fire Level.png|Travel to the darkest of places... Rohirrim Archer New.png|Prepare for mighty battles... Dwarf.png|Play with friends... TauredainMember.png|Choose to ally yourself with one of our many factions... HaradrimEmpireToE.jpg|Build mighty fortresses and cities... Staff * Obsidianwizard (owner): ''is the owner of the server. He plays as Saruman, Lord of Isengard, and the chiefest of the Istari. He is known as Obsidianwiz on the wiki, and will gladly assist with any questions and or inquiries. * ''Spawnedead (co-owner): ''' is the owner of the server, he plays as Artabanus, Emperor of Harad, he is known as Pipeweed Pirate on this wiki * ''Cookminers (Head-Admin): ''is an administrator on the server. He plays as Faenor Celebrî, one of the first Elves from Cuiveníen, a master of magic and words. He leads the Dúnethrim of Nivrim, a people and nation far from any conflict in Middle-earth. It is said he possesses a Ring of Power, or perhaps even multiple ones. He recently developed the power to bend all five elements, and his appearance was changed. He defends the world against Morgoth and his minions when needed. * ''WarPig1237 (Admin): '' 'is an administrator on the server, he plays as Amroth, King of Lothlóriën, the fairest of all the lands of Middle-Earth. He is present on the server regularly, where alongside working to complete his duties as an administrator, he devotes much time to the construction of many fair cities and realms. * '' Captain_Dragon23 (Moderator): ''is a moderator on the server, he plays as Ëol, the dark smith. He also serves as lord of the dark forest of Nan-Elmoth. * ''Flimmity (Moderator): is a moderator on the server, he plays as an Ent of Fangorn * Rogue_firewolf (Moderator): is a moderator on the server, he plays as a Pirate of Umbar * ''Adrish (Moderator): ''is a moderator on the server, he plays as Gandalf the White Category:Servers